


Немного об обязательном образовании

by MXTXLonghaired, Toria_Gria



Series: Страшный-страшный дядя из Илина [2]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Вэй Усянь предлагает халявную выпивку, за которой просто нужно сходить. Но не стоит забывать, что с Вэй Усянем никогда и ничего не бывает так просто





	Немного об обязательном образовании

Во всем виноват Старейшина Илина.  
  
Так говорили люди, так говорил дядя Цзян Чэн, так считал раньше Цзинь Лин, и так он считал сейчас.  
  
Только «тогда» и «сейчас» у него носили немного разные характеры.  
  
Для Цзинь Лина не составляло никакой проблемы залезть к своему дяде в личные покои, да и в принципе нарушить пару-тройку десятков правил. А вот Лань Сычжуя и Лань Цзинъи буквально колотило. Подумаешь, всего-то влезли в цзинши их Ханьгуан-цзюня. Вэй Усянь их сам послал, подсказав, где искать припрятанную «Улыбку Императора». Не то чтобы Цзинь Лин так стремился напиться, но они с дядей прибыли в Гусу Лань всего три часа назад, а ему уже хотелось лезть на стену от того, насколько тут скучно. На ту самую, что с четырьмя тысячами правил. И Вэй Усянь, заметив его состояние, сам подошел и сам предложил. А еще шепнул на ухо, что у чистокровных Ланей очень интересная реакция на алкоголь, и у него есть возможность убедиться в этом на примере Лань Цзинъи. Цзинь Лин не стал спрашивать, почему не на примере Лань Сычжуя — в любом случае иметь компромат на Цзинъи вдохновляло сильнее.  
  
И вот, пока старшие отправились в главный зал, Цзинь Лин под руководством друзей добрался до обители Ханьгуан-цзюня и влез внутрь. Ему даже пришлось прикрикнуть на Лань Сычжуя и Лань Цзинъи — эти двое столбами застыли у окна и смотрели внутрь с таким ужасом, будто стоит им шагнуть туда — и из-за угла выскочит Лань Цижэнь собственной персоной.  
  
— Чем быстрее мы найдем вино, тем быстрее уберемся отсюда, — рявкнул вполголоса Цзинь Лин и направился вглубь комнаты.  
  
Спустя полминуты от окна раздалось шуршание одежд, и перед идеально застеленной огромной кроватью они опустились уже втроем.  
  
— Он сказал, что тайник слева. Ищите слева, — напомнил им Цзинь Лин и принялся аккуратно простукивать доски.  
  
В голове промелькнула мысль, что Вэй Усянь мог их попросту разыграть, но так же быстро она улетучилась. Вокруг Старейшины Илин ходило много всяких слухов и противоречивой информации, но все, кто его когда-либо знал, соглашались в одном — насчет выпивки Вэй Усянь не шутил никогда.  
  
...искомое обнаружил Сычжуй.  
  
Он настороженно замер, вздохнул, как перед прыжком в пропасть, и медленно отодвинул доску.  
  
Цзинь Лин готов был пересмотреть общественное мнение.  
  
— Это то... о чем я думаю? — немного скривившись, пробормотал Лань Цзинъи и кончиками пальцев достал из тайника книжку с абсолютно невзрачной синей обложкой.  
  
В полной тишине он развернул ее на произвольной странице и только чудом не вскрикнул.  
  
— Это отвратительно, — сказал Цзинь Лин. — Это недостойно, — согласился Лань Сычжуй. — Это надо сжечь, — заключил Лань Цзинъи и перевернул страницу.  
  
Они синхронно наклонили головы, пытаясь понять, как именно мужчина, изображенный там, может так прогибаться. И как вообще он держится, учитывая, что второй мужчина держит его одной рукой практически за щиколотку, а другой...  
  
— Это вообще реально? В смысле... разве так удобно? И приятно? — Лань Цзинъи перелистнул дальше и тут же отшатнулся. — Он... засовывает в себя... какая мерзость! Меня пугает, что такие книжки находятся там, где совершенствуется Ханьгуан-цзюнь!  
  
— Меня пугает, что в этой «книге» загнуты многие страницы, — Лань Сычжуй цветом лица практически слился с белоснежным убранством комнаты, только уши пылали красным цветом, и даже дышал он через раз. — Это явно неспроста.  
  
— Это все Вэй Усянь! — продолжал негодовать Лань Цзинъи.  
  
Цзинь Лин благоразумно промолчал... К своему величайшему неудовольствию, он слишком часто натыкался на Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня вне Гусу Лань, да и услышанных криков дяди хватило, чтобы понять — в этом странном дуэте главным «заводилой» был точно не Вэй Усянь. Что вселяло дополнительный ужас при взгляде на Второго Нефрита Гусу Лань.  
  
В одном месте книга прогнулась сильнее — видимо, чаще всего ее открывали именно на этом развороте. Возможно, даже подпирали чем-то. И вроде бы ничего особенного — двое мужчин изображались в лесу, возле дерева. Их поза была не непристойнее предыдущей, все негодование Цзинь Лина даже внезапно ушло на задний план перед вопросом «а что же тут такого особенного?». Предыдущие картинки были более изощренными, а тут лишь завязанные глаза и один держал второго на весу.  
  
Лань Цзинъи разочарованно хмыкнул, ведомый, судя по всему, теми же мыслями, и перевернул страницу.  
  
И тут же вцепился в книгу так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
  
На новом развороте были изображены не двое, а уже трое мужчин. Совсем юношей. С длинными волосами и красивыми лицами. Они расположились на огромной кровати, на коленях, и того, что в центре... ему... его...  
  
— Если вам так понравилась эта книга, могу одолжить, — прозвучал насмешливый голос из-за спины, и Цзинь Лин чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.  
  
Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи же словно приросли к месту, на котором сидели. Только книжку отбросили и уставились с горящими щеками в пол.  
  
— Я тут забыл, «Улыбка Императора» в тайнике справа, а не слева, — ехидно продолжил Вэй Усянь и, отодвинув нужную доску, достал глиняные кувшины. — В общем, я пошел обратно, пока меня не хватились, а вы, дети... не забудьте, если что, прибрать за собой.  
  
Цзинь Лин мало запомнил, что именно кричал вслед убегающему с хохотом Вэй Усяню, но когда он вернулся в цзинши, оба тайника уже были закрыты.  
  
— Пошли отсюда, — с отвращением произнес Цзинь Лин, подхватил два сосуда «Улыбки Императора» и выпрыгнул в окно.  
  
Он рассчитывал выпить самого вкусного в мире вина и забыть все, что видел. И он будет игнорировать тот факт, что из рукава Лань Цзинъи периодически выглядывал край подозрительно знакомого синего переплета.  
  
Неудивительно, что в ордене под покровительством такого, как Лань Ванцзи...  
  
Нет, это Вэй Усянь во всем виноват.  
  
Определенно.


End file.
